Dunia Sihir
by Geldrako Suz-chan
Summary: Dunia sihir terguncang, para penyihir gentar akan hadirnya Orochimaru seorang penyihir yang akan kuasai negeri sihir tapi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang sempurna dan tak terkalahkan ia harus mengambil kekuatan tersembunyi Klan Uchiha.


** Dunia Sihir **

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.. Hehhehehe Author Cuma minjem karakternya aja ^.^"

Genre : Fantasy & Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : OOC sangat, EYD berantakkan dan banyak hal lainnya.. maklum ane masih pemula gan #Bleetak

Summary : Disebuah kota, kota tempat para penyihir tepatnya. Kota Konoha adalah kota yang terkenal akan para penyihirnya apalagi Klan Uchiha mereka adalah penyihir paling hebat dalam sepanjang masa karena mata mereka. Dunia sihir terguncang, para penyihir gentar akan hadirnya Orochimaru seorang penyihir yang akan kuasai negeri sihir tapi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang sempurna dan tak terkalahkan ia harus mengambil kekuatan tersembunyi Klan Uchiha.

Chapter 1 : Bantuan

Awan terlihat gelap, langit tampak suram kegelapan telah kuasai bumi. Para penyihir terbang dan berlari kesana kemari dengan tongkat ditangannya mereka memusnahkan ular- ular yang menyerang desa mereka masing- masing. Disebuah istana tepatnya istana para penyihir itu diserang oleh makhluk- makhluk berbentuk ular dan beberapa penyihir yang mengenakan jubah hitam tak salah lagi mereka adalah pengikut orochimaru.

" Otoutou.. apa yang kau lakukan cepat pergi dari kamarmu…" Kata seorang lelaki berambut panjang pada adiknya yang tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam kamarnya .

" Tunggu sebentar Aniki… ah ketemu.." Sahut sang bocah sembari tersenyum riang karena berhasil menemukan tongkat sihir yang ia cari.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Aniki oleh bocah itupun menarik lengan sang bocah yang kira- kira berumur 14 tahun itu keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan istana tapi belum sempat mereka melewati gerbang istana 3 orang penyihir hitam menjegat mereka berdua.

"Ck, sial.. Sasuke kau pergilah aku akan tangani yang disini." Perintah Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Ta.. Tapi Aniki.. bagaimana dengan kaasan, tousan dan yang lainnya?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven yang ada disamping pemuda bernama Itachi itu.

"Sasuke , dengarlah.. yang mereka incar bukanlah kami ataupun kerajaan ini melainkan dirimu jadi pergilah dan jaga dirimu."

"A..Apa tapi Aniki.. argh baiklah…" Ucap Sasuke sembari berlari menuju gerbang sementara ketiga penyihir hitam itu tengah bersiap- siap menangkap Sasuke .

"Mangekyou Sharingan…" Ucap Itachi, matanya yang hitam tadi kini menjadi merah menatap ketiga penyihir itu.

Ketiga penyihir yang tak sengaja menatap mata itachipun terkena ilusinya sehingga mereka tak bergerak. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari meninggalkan itachi sendiri dengan ketiga penyihir hitam itu. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke sudah pergi pun tersenyum. 'brash' tiba- tiba sebuah kunai menyerempet lengan kanan Itachi, itachi sedikit meringis merasakan perih iapun langsung rubuh tubuhnya kini menyatu dengan tanah.

"Seharusnya kau menghindar.. kunai itu sudah kulumuri dengan racun.." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut putih yang memakai kacamata.

Kabutopun berjalan menghampiri tubuh Itachi yang sudah tergeletak ditanah , ia angkat dagu itachi sehingga mata merekapun bertemu.

"Dimana Otoutoumu Pangeran Itachi?" Tanya Kabuto sembari memperlihatkan seringai yang terpatri indah diwajahnya sekarang.

"Uhk.. Aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Itachi. Kabuto yang mendengar jawaban Itachipun langsung menjambak rambut Itachi, Itachi sedikit meringis merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Hm.. jadi kau tak mau memberitahuku.. baiklah aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri.." Ucap Kabuto sembari berjalan meninggalkan itachi, ia ambil tongkat sihirnya yang ada dibalik jubah hitam itu.

"Lepas.." Ucap Kabuto sembari mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada ketiga penyihir yang ada didepannya. Cahaya berwarna ungupun keluar dari tongkat itu dan menyelimuti ketiga tubuh penyihir yang terkena ilusi Itachi.

"Ah.. Eh.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah seorang penyihir yang tadi terkena ilusi Itachi.

"Kalian tak berguna.. membiarkan pengeran melarikan diri!" Bentak Kabuto. Ketiga penyihir itupun bersujud memohon ampun pada Kabuto.

"Ma.. Maafkan kami Kabuto sama.. kami akan mencarinya ." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak setelah kesadaran mereka telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Pergilah.. bawa pangeran Sasuke dalam keadaan hidup padaku kalau tidak nyawa kalian taruhannya."

"Ba.. Baik." Ketiga penyihir itupun langsung melesat pergi mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Nah pangeran Itachi mari ikut saya." Kata kabuto sembari tersenyum pada Itachi. Itachi yang sudah pada batasnyapun langsung pingsan.

~o~

Berlari dan berlari itulah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini, pohon demi pohon ia lewati dibelakangnya beberapa ular raksasa tengah mengejarnya , ia melihat kebelakang mencoba menghitung berapa ular yang mengejarnya karena tak melihat kedepan iapun jatuh tersandung akar pohon.

"Ugh.." Ringis Sasuke. Ular- ular itupun kini sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke. Ekornya ia gerakkan untuk melilit tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih kelelahan hanya bisa pasrah menerima lilitan yang menyesakkan paru- parunya.

"Ahhh.. si.. al…" Pandagan Sasuke mulai buram kesadarannya mulai hilang tapi ia tak boleh menyerah karena Itachi sudah mengorbankan drinya untuk Sasuke dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa sasuke mengaktifkan mata sharingannya, mulutnya mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan ketiga titik koma yang ada dimatanya berputar sangat kencang lalu menyatu membentuk mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke menutup mata kanannya memusatkan kekuatannya pada mata kanan setelah beberapa detik ia membuka matanya.

"Amaterasu.." Ucap Sasuke , api hitam keluar dari mata sasuke membakar ular yang ada dihadapannya otomatis ular itu melepaskan tubuh sasuke yang sudah melemas. Sasuke pun terjatuh kepanikkan mulai melanda dirinya ternyata api hitam itu juga mengenai jubah hitam sasuke dengan cepat sasuke pun melepaskan jubah itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Hah~ hampir saja…" Ucap sasuke sembari menghembuskan nafas lega matanya kini berubah menjadi hitam kembali , darah segar masih nampak dimata kanannya.

"Ssssst… " Desis ular lainnya yang dari tadi mengejar sasuke sementara ular yang tadi terkena amaterasu sasuke tengah menggeliat menahan sakit kini 3 ular raksasa sebesar orang dewasa itu tengah bersiap menyerang sasuke.

"Gaaah… merepotkan, sekarang aku harus melawan 3 ekor ular sekaligus.." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjambak rambut ravennya.

Ketiga ular itupun mulai menyerang sasuke secara bersama- sama sasuke yang belum siaga itu hanya menutup matanya bersiap merasakan nyeri yang akan menimpa tubuh mungilnya itu? 'Zraaash' suara tebasan itu terdengar merdu mengalun ditelinga sasuke , bukan merasakan sakit sasuke hanya merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hanyir mengenai tubuhnya, ia pun membuka mata.

"Whoo… Whoooa siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya sasuke setelah melihat kepala ketiga ular itu tertebas dari badan mereka masing- masing.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Ah.. Naruto… kau kah itu?" Bukan menjawab sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Whoooa … Sasukeeeeeee…" Teriak naruto riang sembari memeluk sasuke dengan semangat membara.

"Na.. Naruto.. se.. sak.." Naruto yang melihat sasuke memucatpun langsung melepaskan pelukan hangatnya sementara sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Oh ya sas.. err maksudku pangeran sasuke sedang apa kau dihutan seperti ini dikejar siluman- siluman ular pula?" Tanya naruto.

"Panggil Sasuke saja Naruto…" Kata sasuke, narutopun tersenyum.

"Baiklah sasuke sedang apa kau dihutan seperti ini?" Tanya naruto mengulang kembali pertanyaanya tadi.

"Kerajaan sihir diserang penyihir hitam, Naruto…" Jawab sasuke sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"A.. Apa kau seriuskan?" Tanya naruto memastikkan dan sasukepun mengangguk.

"Lalu kau melarikan diri?" Tanya naruto, sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Iya.. Aniki yang menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkan diri dan naruto mau kah kau membantuku?" Sasuke memandang naruto dengan tatapan selembut mungkin bukan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya. Narutopun tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak sasuke.

"Aku akan menolong sahabatku yang dalam keadaan susah , sasuke.. lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Terima kasih Naruto.. aku memintamu untuk meminta bantuan dari para penyihir lain. Aku… aku ingin menyelamatkan keluargaku, naruto.. kau tahukan kalau kita hanya berdua kita tak bisa menang.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita cari teman- teman.. oh ya sebelumnya ganti dulu pakaianmu sasuke."

"Ahhahah iya…aku tak membawa baju sebelum melarikan diri, aku pinjam bajumu ya?"

"Oke.. tapi jangan protes dengan warnanya ya…"

"Hn.. pasti semua bajumu berwarna kuning kan?"

"Ahahaha kau tahu saja… ayo…" Ucap naruto riang sembari menarik lengan sasuke menuju rumahnya yang ada dibalik hutan ini, sebuah desa tempat penyihir dari beberapa klan tinggal.

Nah berhubung waktu saya sudah habis saya mohon undur diri, sebelumnya terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Review plss.

RnR


End file.
